List of music featured on Disney's Happy Tree Friends
Theme tune Songs, classical music and popular tunes * The 5th Dimension: "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" – * 009 Sound System: "Speak to Angels" – * 009 Sound System: "With a Spirit" – * 10cc: "Rubber Bullets" – * 112: "Hot & Wet" – * A-ha: "Take on Me" – * Aaron Shust: "My Savior My God" – * AC/DC: "Back in Black" – * AC/DC: "Highway to Hell" – * Adele: "Hello" – * Aeon Spoke: "Damaged" – * Aerosmith: "Lizard Love" – * Aerosmith: "Walk This Way" – * Alexx Calise: "Home Again" – * Alice Cooper: "School's Out" – * Alicia Keys: "Heartburn" – * Alien Ant Farm: "Movies" – * Aram Khachaturian: "Sabre Dance" – * Ariana Grande: "God Is a Woman" – * Ariana Grande: "No Tears Left to Cry" – * Avalon: "We Are the Reason" – * Average White Band: "Pick Up the Pieces" – * Avicii: "Wake Me Up" – * Avril Lavigne: "Smile" – * Aylen: "Quack Attack (Original Mix)" – * B. J. Thomas: "Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head" – * Babyface: "You Were There" – * Barbra Streisand: "Home" from The Wiz – * Barry White: "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" – * Beat Crusaders: "Hey ×2 Look ×2" – * Bernard Herrmann: "Oh, Mr. Kane" – * Bernie Wayne: "Miss America" – * Bette Midler: "Wind Beneath My Wings" – * Better Than Ezra: "I Do" – * Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z: "Crazy in Love" – * Big Daddy Kane featuring Barry White: "All of Me" – * Binocular: "You" – * Biz Markie: "Spring Again" – * The Black Eyed Peas: "Hands Up" – * Black Sabbath: "Iron Man" – * Bob Geldof: "The Great Song of Indifference" – * Bob Sinclar featuring Dollarman, Big Ali and Makedah: "Rock This Party" – * Bobby Goldsboro: "Watching Scotty Grow" – * Bobby Pickett: "Monster Mash" – * Bonnie Pink: "It's Gonna Rain!" – * Bosshouse: "Every Word" – * Bosshouse: "Just Gotta Know" – * Bowling for Soup: "Punk Rock 101" – * Brooke Hyland: "I Hurt" – * Bruce Hornsby: "The Way It Is" – * Busta Rhymes: "Pass the Courvoisier Part II" – * C+C Music Factory: "Gonna Make You Sweat" – * Cake: "Love You Madly" – * The Calling: "Unstoppable" – * The Calling: "Wherever You Will Go" – * Cam Clarke: "Son of the Preacher Man" – * Capitol Eye: "Let's Go" – * The Carpenters: "Top of the World" – * Carrie Underwood: "Before He Cheats" – * Casting Crows: "Lifesong" – * Casting Crows: "What If His People Prayed" – * Celine Dion: "My Heart Will Go On" – * Charles Strouse: "Put on a Happy Face" – * Cheap Trick: "Dream Police" – * Cheap Trick: "The Flame" – * Cheeseburger: "Commin' Home" – * Cher: "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves" – * Chic: "Le Freak" – * The Chiffons: "One Fine Day" – * City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra: "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" – * Concrete Blonde: "Bloodletting (The Vampire Song)" – * The Contes: "So Much for Love" – * The Cowsills: "Love, American Style" – * The Cranberries: "Analyse" – * Cyndi Lauper: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" – * Deathstars: "Synthetic Generation" – * Deep Purple: "Smoke on the Water" – * Debby Boone: "You Light Up My Life" – * Depeche Mode: "Personal Jesus" – * Dire Straits: "Walk of Life" – * Dispatch: "Time Served" – * Don Johnson: "Heartbeat" – * The Doors: "Break on Through (To the Other Side)" – * Dove Cameron: "Born Ready" – * Drowning Pool: "Sinner" – * Dwight Yoakam: "I'll Pretend" – * Eagle Eye Cherry: "Long Way Around" – * Earth, Wind & Fire: "Let's Groove" – * Edguy: "Superheroes" – * Edvard Grieg: "In the Hall of the Mountain King" – * Edvard Grieg: "Morning Mood" – * Electric Light Orchestra: "Mr. Blue Sky" – * Elton John: "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" – * Elvis Presley: "A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Edit Remix)" – * Embrace: "Wonder" – * Enrique Iglesias: "Hero" – * Enya: "Orinoco Flow" – * Erich Kunzel: "Magnificent Seven" – * Evanescence: "Bring Me to Life" – * Evanescence: "Taking Over Me" – * Eve 6: "Rescue" – * Fear the Clown: "Inside the Memories" – * Felix Bernard: "Winter Wonderland" – * Fireflight: "You Gave Me a Promise" – * Finger Eleven: "Paralyzer" – * Five for Fighting: "Superman (It's Not Easy)" – * Flo & Eddie: "(You're Nothing but a) Good Duck" – * Frank Sinatra: "South of the Border" – * Frank Sinatra: "Witchcraft" – * The Fray: "How to Save a Life" – * Freakhouse: "Living the Lie" – * Frédéric Chopin: "Presto, Non Tanto" – * Frédéric Chopin: "Finale" – * Fuel: "Bad Day" – * Fuel: "Won't Back Down" (Bring You Hell Remix) – * Gary Jules and Michael Andrews: "Mad World" – * Gary Wright: "Dream Weaver" – * George Michael: "Careless Whisper" – * George Thorogood and the Destroyers: "Bad to the Bone" – * Gilbert O'Sullivan: "Alone Again (Naturally)" – * Gorillaz: "5/4" – * Gorillaz: "Clint Eastwood" – * Guns N' Roses: "Garden of Eden" – * Guns N' Roses: "Paradise City" – * Guns N' Roses: "Welcome to the Jungle" – * Gwen Stefani: "Hollaback Girl" – * Harry Chapin: "Cat's in the Cradle" – * Herb Alpert: "Spanish Flea" – * Herb Alpert: "Tijuana Taxi" – * The Herbaliser: "Battle of Bongo Hill" – * Herman's Hermits: "There's a Kind of Hush" – * Hillsong United: "At the Cross" – * Hillsong United: "The Stand" – * Hillsong United: "You Deserve" – * Huey Lewis and the News: "Back in Time" – * Imagine Dragons: "Thunder" – * Incubus: "Drive" – * Isaac Hayes: "Theme from Shaft" – * The Isley Brothers: "Fight the Power" – * The Jackson 5: "ABC" – * Jaden Smith: "Watch Me" – * James Lord Pierpont: "Jingle Bells" – * Jane's Addiction: "Been Caught Stealing" – * Janis Ian: "At Seventeen" – * Jennifer Lopez: "On the Floor" – * Jewel: "Standing Still" – * Jimmy Eat World: "The Middle" – * Joey Lawrence: "Nothin' My Love Can't Fix" – * Johnny Marks: "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" – * JoJo Siwa: "Hold the Drama" – * Jordyn Kane: "Get Your Cape On" – * Judas Priest: "Electric Eye" – * Judas Priest: "Painkiller" – * Jude: "Everything I Own" – * The Juliana Theory: "We're At the Top of the World" – * Kenny Loggins: "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" – * Ke$ha: "TiK ToK" – * Kevin Clay: "Crush" – * Kool & the Gang: "Celebration" – * Kutless: "Strong Tower" – * Lady Gaga: "Poker Face" – * Laura Story: "Mighty to Save" – * Life, Sex & Death: "School's for Fools" – * Lifehouse: "Everything" – * Lincoln Brewster: "Everlasting God" – * Linkin Park: "Numb" – * Live My Last: "My Juliet" – * LL Cool J: "Big Ole Butt" – * Ludwig van Beethoven: "Moonlight Sonata" – * Ludwig van Beethoven: "Pastoral Symphony" – * Luigi Boccherini: "Minuetto" – * Lynyrd Skynyrd: "Free Bird" – * Mack Z: "Shine" – * Madonna: "Erotica" – * Madonna: "Santa Baby" – * Maec Ferrari: "Dreams" – * Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha: "In the Name of Love" – * Mason Williams: "Classical Gas" – * Matt Beckler: "So We'll Drive" – * Matthew Jay: "Let Your Shoulder Fall" – * Matthew West: "More" – * Medwyn Goodall: "Choir of Heaven" – * Megadeth: "Symphony of Destruction (The Gristle Mix)" – * Metallica: "The Day That Never Comes" – * Metallica: "The Unforgiven II" – * Michael Jackson: "Bad" – * Michael Jackson: "Ben" – * Michael Jackson: "Billie Jean" – * Michael Jackson: "Gone Too Soon" – * Michael Jackson: "Speed Demon" – * Michael Jackson: "Thriller" – * Michele Pillar: "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" – * Milli Vanilli: "Girl You Know It's True" – * Minnie Riperton: "Lovin' You" – * Mötley Crüe: "Kickstart My Heart" – * Ms. Triniti: "Big Ups" – * The Nashville Teens: "Short Shorts" – * Natalie Cole: "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" – * NEFFEX: "Best of Me" – * Neil Finn: "I Can See Clearly Now" – * Nia Sioux: "Winner" – * Nichole Nordeman: "Why" – * Nickelback: "Far Away" – * Nine Inch Nails: "Head Like a Hole" – * Nomy: "Cocaine (Acoustic)" – * Normandie: "Awakening" – * O-Zone: "Dragostea Din Tei" – * The Ohio Express: "Yummy, Yummy, Yummy" – * Olivia Newton-John: "Physical" – * Ozzy Osbourne: "Crazy Train" – * Patsy Cline: "Crazy" – * Patsy Cline: "I Fall to Pieces" – * Paul Trudeau: "Woodstock Alice" – * Pérez Prado: "Patricia" – * Pete Yorn: "On Your Side" – * Peter Gabriel: "Steam" – * Phil Collins: "No Way Out" – * Player: "Baby Come Back" – * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: "1812 Overture" – * Puscifer: "The Humbling River" – * Queen: "You're My Best Friend" – * Ramones: "I Wanna Be Sedated" – * Randy Newman: "Cowboy" – * Randy Newman: "Losing You" – * Red Hot Chili Peppers: "Give It Away" – * Remy Zero: "Save Me" – * Richard Marx: "Take This Heart" – * Rihanna: "Diamonds" – * Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris: "We Found Love" – * Ringo Starr: "It Don't Come Easy" – * Rob Zombie: "Living Dead Girl" – * Roberta Flack: "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" – * Rod Stewart: "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" – * The Romantics: "What I Like About You" – * Royal Crown Revue: "Hey, Pachuco!" – * Rusted Root: "Send Me on My Way" – * Sabrina Carpenter: "Thumbs" – * Savage Garden: "Crash and Burn" – * Savannah Outen: "No Place Like Here" – * Save Ferris: "The World Is New" – * Scorpions: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" – * Scraping Foetus off the Wheel: "Cold Day in Hell" – * Selena Gomez: "Who Says" – * Sergei Prokofiev: "Peter and the Wolf" – * Shalmar: "A Night to Remember" – * Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean: "Hips Don't Lie" – * Sia: "Chandelier" – * Sir Mix-a-Lot: "Baby Got Back" – * Skillet: "Awake and Alive" – * Skillet: "Rebirthing" – * Slaughter: "Prelude" – * Smash Mouth: "Come On Come On" – * Smash Mouth: "Days Like These" – * Smash Mouth: "Everyday Superhero" – * Smash Mouth: "Hang On" – * Smash Mouth: "So Insane" – * Smash Mouth: "Under Pressure" – * Speed: "What I Want To Give You" – * Spinal Tap: "Break Like the Wind" – * The Spinners: "I'll Be Around" – * Spunkadelic: "9.95" – * Stabbing Westward: "Breathe You In" – * Starfield: "Hosanna" – * Starfield: "My Generation" – * Starfield: "Unashamed" – * Stereoblis: "Eight Half Letters" – * Stereophonics: "Maybe" – * Steve Ancliffe: "21 Girls" – * Steve Miller Band: "The Joker" – * The Strokes: "Juicebox" – * Sum 41: "Motivation" – * Superchick: "It's On" – * Supertramp: "Dreamer" – * Supertramp: "The Logical Song" – * Switchfoot: "Awakening" – * Taio Cruz: "Dynamite" – * Technotronic featuring Ya Kid K: "Move This" – * Thia Megia: "One Day" – * Third Eye Blind: "Never Let You Go" – * Three Dog Night: "Mama Told Me (Not to Come)" – * Thurston Harris: "Little Bitty Pretty One" – * Tim Boland: "Cherry Burn" – * The Turtles: "Happy Together" – * Todd Thibaud: "Unbroken" – * Tom Jones: "It's Not Unusual" – * Tone Loc: "Wild Thing" – * Traditional: "Sakura Sakura" – * Tree63: "Our King" – * Turin Brakes: "Underdog (Save Me)" – * Unwritten Law: "Up All Night" – * Van McCoy: "The Hustle" – * War: "The Cisco Kid" – * Weezer: "Island in the Sun" – * Wilson Phillips: "Release Me" – * The Wiseguys: "Ooh La La" – * Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth: "See You Again" – * Wizardz of Oz featuring Glenna Bree: "You Can Be Anything" – * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Molto Allegro" – * Wreckx-n-Effect: "Rump Shaker" – * The Youngbloods: "Get Together" – * Zed: "Renegade Fighter" –